Oh Those Fairies
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: A series of one shots involving everyone's favorite Fairy Tail mages. Will have: Erza/Jellal Lucy/Natsu Juvia/Gray Mirajane/Laxus and any others that are requested with good enough ideas!


A/N: WARNING THERE WILL BE SEXUAL THINGS!

Cop a Feel…and Maybe More.

The streets were full of excitement in Fiore; New Year's Eve was upon the town as everyone from shop keeper to guild master massed in the streets to party the end of the year away. Apart from the majority of people who were just getting drunk and partying, there were also some people flashing the ravenous crowds their supple bodies in exchange for little plastic beads that some wore while others just tossed back because they were in it for the thrill like one of Fairy Tail's top mages Erza Scarlet. It was well known around town that she was a bit of an exhibitionist; she enjoyed cat costumes, bikinis, and was not afraid to exquip into her armor from a bath towel. Tonight was a night the exhibitionist mage would never forget.

"WOOHOO! YEAH! This is awesome." Yelled Cana to the other girls of her group as they walked down the party street. Several of the best Fairies had gone out on the town to enjoy the celebrations. Besides Cana, there was Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Erza, while most of the girls were wearing clothes that were at least modest, besides Cana who wore her signature top and shorts, Erza was a completely different story. She was wearing her favorite yellow bikini. It had a guild mark on one of the tiny cups and looked just like the one she once wore at the waterpark.

"Do you really think you should be wearing that after what happened last time?" questioned Lucy, she remembered the scene that Erza made last time she wore it, it had disintegrated leaving her completely nude, with nothing but Jellal's body to shield her.

"That one was disintegrated remember? This is my back up one" Erza said whilst beaming forward.

"But it's made of the exact same material?" Lucy continued.

"Correct" Erza beamed. Lucy could only face palm at her friend's poor judgment.

"Ah what are you whining about sugar tits?" slurred Cana "Just because she's got much bigger cans than you doesn't mean you can tell her to hind em'"

"I wasn't telling her to cover her body! I was just reminding her—Kyahhh!" Lucy shrieked as Cana pulled her shirt up and flashed a group of young men in front of them. Lucy's arms flailed around as her massive jugs bounced out of her vest and jiggled happily before the men. They were dumbstruck as they stared at the sight. Lucy's perfectly round pale boobies with tiny light pink nipples made for quite the show as they raised their beers in salute to what had to be the breasts of Aphrodite herself.

"What the hell was that for Cana?!" Lucy yelled at her friend who was laughing quite happily whilst still drinking from her giant mug of rum.

"Oh lighten up will ya? Flashing big boobs is what partying is all about". Cana laughed as the men Lucy had flashed started throwing beads in her direction.

"Can you believe this? I am not some hussy! Throw your beads at someone else!" Lucy called to them.

"We already are babe!" they called back. Lucy turned to see Cana twirling her blue bikini top above her head like a cowgirl.

"Ahhhh! Cana put your top back on quickly!" Lucy squealed, but Cana just kept going, while not anywhere as big as Lucy's her rack was more than big enough to draw a crowd, they looked like two caramel cupcakes with milk chocolate kisses on the tips.

Cana continued to twirl her top, her boobs bouncing enticingly the whole time while the men called to her "Hey sexy! How big are those melons you're packing?"

Cana laughed some more as she replied. "Me? Oh these puppies are just double Es!" she boasted as she hefted each tit up with her hands and bounced them in her palms. "What you really want are the bowling balls my girl Lucy here is packing!" Cana somehow pulled up Lucy's vest once again to reveal her quacking melons as she yelled "These monsters are double Hs!" Cana punctuated her sentence by giving one of Lucy's soft breasts a firm squeeze, something all the men were dying to do."

Screaming at the top of her lungs in embarrassment, Lucy pulled her vest back down and grabbing Cana's bikini out of her hand she threw it into the crowd, never to be seen again. "Stop showing guys my boobs damnit! No how about you deal with being topless for the rest of the night!" Lucy roared at the topless drunk.

"Okay then" Cana shrugged as she walked away from the rest of the group and towards the group of men. "Hey guys! Who wants to party with me?" her question was responded to by a hail of cheers as she left on one of the men's shoulders.

All of the women were stunned. "Did Juvia just see that?" Juvia said, her face blushing bright red at what had just happened.

"Hey if you wanted to get laid too, you would have worn a bikini also. Gotta use your head to get what you want in the world" barked Erza as she tapped her noggin in what she thought was sage advice.

"Or you could use a couple other things you got" muttered Lucy under her breath.

"What was that?" Erza turned with fire in her eyes.

"Lucy was left trying to say it was someone else while Mirajane and Lisanna only looked at each other and smiled.

At hearing Erza's words Juvia looked down at the rather large bumps tenting her shirt when a thought crossed her mind. "Juvia's gotta go see Gray now!" she screamed as she ran down the street off to Gray's house.

"Well I guess she was bound to figure out what the perks for having big boobs were eventually" Mirajane giggled. Her sister joining in not long after.

"Lisanna continued to giggle, "I know what you mean, the first time I showed Natsu my boobs he tackled me to the ground"

Mirajane and Lucy's reactions were priceless; both of them looked like devils with pitchforks at the idea of Lisanna and Natsu being together like that.

"Well if even she is getting laid tonight, then I'm at least going to get felt up. See you kiddies later." Called Erza as she sprinted off into the crowd, the yellow top barely keeping her bosoms in check.

Now deep in the ravenous crowds and away from her friends, Erza started to let her exhibitionist self shine through. Noticing how compact the crowd was, Erza had an idea. "Oh excuse me." She said as she slowly scraped by several men, her bountiful melons squishing against their arms as she past. One of them even reached down and gave her a quick grab on her ass. "Careful now big boy" she winked "Don't want me to grab yours do ya?"

Erza continued this way until she decided to kick it up a notch. "Hey boys!" she called out to the crowd as she climbed up on a small wall. "Who wants to see my boobies?"

The thunderous reply from the audience was more than enough to spur her on to show them.

"Alright! You asked for it!" Erza yelled as she peeled up the tiny yellow cups and let her gigantic boobs spill out and bounce around.

"YEAAAHHH! WOHOO!" roared the crowd as they started chanting "Red red red red!"

Loving all the attention, Erza squeezed them together with her elbows and continued to spur them on. "You like my girls? Because my girls love you!"

The roar of the crowd only got louder as she jumped up and down, letting the firm, pale orbs bounce around on her chest. Erza's boobs may have been bigger than Lucy's, but that didn't mean they were any less firm, if anything they were much firmer. While Lucy's tended to jiggle, Erza's always bounced. All the attention she was getting was enough to make her medium sized nipples in hard red points. Seeing her flashing her goods to the crowd it was hard to tell where she got the name Scarlet from, was it her red hair or equally red nipples, no one really cared.

Erza put her girls back in her top as she jumped down from the wall. "'I've got a challenge for all you men out here tonight! I want to see who can guess how big my breasts are! The winner gets to suck them!" Erza looked at her handy work as all the men fought for position to get close to the sexy woman. "Oh and that reminds me. You can use your hands when making your guesses" she winked.

The massive stampede was fast enough to catch even her off guard momentarily, although it was enough to cos her dearly. In the mad dash to feel her chest the men had torn her tiny bikini bra apart, letting her melons spring free. "Now now not all at once" Erza shouted as she casually jumped from their grasp. Even outnumbered a hundred to one the crowd would never be able to do anything to her that she wasn't consenting to. "Now form a line!" barked the Scarlet woman as she stood with her hands on her hips, her magnificent chest completely on view.

The rowdy crowd instantly formed into a neat and tidy single man line. Erza jumped back down again and stood in front of him. "You're up buttercup" she smiled.

The man jumped for joy as he grabbed Erza's smooth, firm breasts, giving each one a nice squeeze as if testing the ripeness of two oversized melons. "Wow man….uhhhh double D?" he asked.

Erza's face was flushed from the sensations, she loved having her tits felt up in public, but she straightened her face for her answer. "Wrong!" she barked as she smacked the guy into outer space with one back hand. The remaining men in the crowd were horrified at what just happened. "Did I forget to mention that if you're wrong I'm going to beat you up for feeling my boobs." Erza grinned. Half the line turned on their heels and hauled ass out of there. They may have had the chance to feel the biggest rack in Fiore, but at what cost to life or limb.

Erza looked out at the remains of the line. There were still quite a few there. Her face turned into a horny smile. "Plenty more hands to feel me." She thought.

The next man was supremely confident. His head was high, and his shoulders were back as he marched up to the topless knight. Towering over her he grinned. "I don't care what size she is. I'm bedding this crazy bitch tonight whether she likes it or not!" he thought. Still grinning, he reached down and harshly grabbed one of the female mage's bountiful globes. "Heh heh, awfully nice tits ya got her little bitch." He drawled as his large hands fought to contain the surge of flesh he held.

Erza was already annoyed with this guy as he man handled her poor boobs without any care to what she was feeling, but it took a lot more than a little boob torture to make Titania cry. "I know these other pussies in line wouldn't know the first thing about giant tits like yours, but I do, and I know these are certainly G cups no other way about it! Now why don't you get you pretty little ass out of that bikini and onto my co-AGGHHHHHH!" The man gasped in pain as the Scarlet knight grasped a firm hold on his dick, squeezing with more than enough strength to cause him to double over in pain.

"You asked for it!" yelled Erza as she threw him up into the air by his wang and kicked him across the city, her foot landing directly on his balls as she made contact. Erza landed softly as the women watching the spectacle cheered her.

The next half dozen weren't correct either. Each of them did something different, from grabbing her nipples and bouncing the breasts from them, to rolling her tits up her chest to her mouth, when one did it, she jokingly licked the tip of her nipple as it reached her mouth which was more than enough to send the man to the floor spewing blood without so much at guessing her size. It continued much the same for a few minutes "E?" SMASH! "FF?" SMACK! "A?" BOOM!

"Smartass." Erza muttered as she watched the man sail off into the distance. Turning to see the next in line, she was caught by surprise as a pair of tanned feminine hands cupped her perfect breasts, expertly caressing the mounds until a small moan escaped the knight's throat. "Wait? Cana? Why are you here?" the stunned knight said to her still topless friend.

"Oh I just wanted to cop a feel of the nicest rack in town, same as these guys. What? Do you treat every person who gropes you this way?" Cana laughed some more.

"That's enough now." Erza tried to steady herself, the was Cana grabbed her was still affecting her.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll be on my way, but first." Cana leaned in and whispered a cup size into the knight's ear. Erza's back went rigid as Cana turned to leave. "I'll take my prize later…" she purred before glugging another gulp of rum and disappearing back into the crowd.

"It scares me how she knows these things" thought Erza. She continued on with the rest of the line, no one else ever guessed correctly until she ran out of men. "Wow, a hundred guys felt me up, but none were able to figure out how big I am". Erza was a little disheartened that a guy wouldn't suck her boobs in public, but still, what a thrill! She had been grabbed, squeezed, jiggled, and bounced by over a hundred men, each one having the honor of not just seeing her magnificent pair, but having free range with them as well.

Looking down at the floor at the shredded remains oh her top, Erza had a thought. "Well I guess I can't go back to the guild just yet, not like this anyway. I'll have to stop by the clothes store and-OOOMPH!" Erza was suddenly grabbed and held against the wall in a dark alleyway. Someone had been waiting for her and grabbed her when no one was looking. "Too late pal, you missed the show!" Erza barked as she went to throw the man off of her, and probably into the next galaxy when she noticed that his hands didn't budge. "What the hell?" Erza said. She was getting concerned now. She was topless in a dark alleyway, pinned down and helpless, and to top it all off she was only wearing a tiny bikini thong. "This isn't good!" thought Erza as she struggled in vain against the man's larger muscles.

"Calm down, I just want a guess is all. I won't even grab them if you don't want me to"

The calmness of his voice and the sincerity of his offer was a huge surprise, he could have done anything to her, the great Titania if he wanted, and all he wanted was to guess her bra size? The man let her go as she pulled herself together. "I don't know what your deal is, but you are obviously a strong opponent so okay, you can guess." Erza said as she beamed up at the man. He was about six or so inches taller than her and wore a mask that didn't let any of his features show through.

Suddenly the man took off his mask as he said. "You're a JJ cup".

Erza didn't know what shocked her more, that he was right or that Jellal was here with her! "Jellal! What are you doing here?" Erza whispered in joy as she hugged him, her boobs ballooning out as they pressed against his hard torso.

"I'm getting my prize." He winked down at her.

Erza grinned, "Well, eat your heart out." She said as she stuck her chest out towards him.

The blue haired man didn't need to be told twice as his hands shot out to hold the titanic tits of Titania. He marveled as he hefted them up and down, watching the soft flesh bounce in his hands with an amusing "boing" noise every time. He took one in both hands as he tried to contain it, only to fail miserably as he could never cover the whole boob. Erza grinned as she watched the man play with her jugs.

"I've been dying to get my hands on your jugs again since that time in the waterpark." Exclaimed Jellal.

"I thought that was because Natsu banged into us?" Erza questioned.

"No way! I was already going for these beauties when he happened to speed things along for me." Jellal chuckled as he continued his ministrations. Holding each boob by the side he mashed the twins together, watching as the longest, bounciest cleavage he had ever seen was created. Suddenly Jellal looked up from her chest as his tongue suddenly broke into the young woman's mouth, searching for its mate. Her tongue fervently ambushed his as they battled it out in the moist cave, neither one wanting to bow to the other until Jellal gave one of Erza's huge boobs a harsh squeeze, the pleasure temporarily causing her to moan and lose the struggle. "Mmmmmmph" she moaned into his tongue as it carried on ravishing her tongue, much like his hands were doing to her chest. Letting go for air, Erza looked up at Jellal wantingly, taking the hint, he lowered his head back down to her bosom where he softly breathed on a nipple and watched it twitch and harden before his eyes. Grinning at his handiwork, Jellal wrapped his tongue around it before enveloping the peak with his mouth.

"UUUGGHHH!" Erza moaned as Jellal started sucking on her massive mammary, his other hand busied itself with molesting her other defenseless boob as all the mighty knight could do was moan. Jellal grinned even more as he pressed his face into her breast, snuggling against it as he continued his assault. He swirled his tongue around the red bud before licking it around in a circle, just to let it go with a "pop".

"I know you're going to love this" he smiled as he grabbed each of her gargantuan breasts and held them firmly together.

"You….did…that…already" Erza panted out.

"You're half right." Jellal smirked as he sucked both nipples into his mouth at the same time. Erza's moan was so loud it could be heard all the way to the guild hall. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Titania screamed as Jellal drew upon both her boobies at the same time. His tongue drew figure eights between her nipples as he lightly grazed his teeth over the tips. The sensations were too much for the woman to bear as a massive orgasm rocked her body.

Jellal popped her breasts out of his mouth to look down at the drops of liquid falling on his boots, looking closer he saw it was all coming from Erza's bikini. The tiny scrap of fabric could not hope to catch any of her juices as they poured out of her. Jellal ran a finger up her fabric covered slit and stuck it in his mouth. He had to restrain himself from ripping her bottoms off and throwing her down to take her in the middle of the street right then and there. "We better get back to the guild hall soon. It's nearly New Year's."

"Right" said Erza as he helped to steady the weakened woman. "Only I can't go there like this. I need a bra." Erza said.

"Oh don't worry. I found this in the crowd." Jellal beamed as he quickly tied a blue bikini top onto Erza's impressive chest. "It even has the guild mark and everything!"

Erza looked down at bikini, it was unmistakable the one Lucy had taken from Cana and thrown away. "I think this is meant for someone with a little less up top." Erza chuckled. Her flesh was turning bright pink in the places where it stuck out from the top. Clearly Erza's double Js were way too much for Cana's top to handle.

"Oh I think it'll hold until I rip it off of you in the guild armory." Jellal smirked.

"I hope it will" Erza cooed as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. She may love to be grabbed in public, but when she's with Jellal, she pitied the soul that tried to cop a feel on her. Erza stuck her hand down the front of Jellal's pants as they walked towards the guild hall. "After tonight I think I'll pity my pussy as well."

A/N: I hope ya'll liked it Erza is my favorite fairy and I've been dying to do a story about her. I'm thinking of making this a series of one shots strewn together by a story of sorts. Please read and review and if you have any questions please check my profile for details!


End file.
